


受伤了怎么doi呢？

by ovalsweet



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ovalsweet/pseuds/ovalsweet
Summary: 第九话
Relationships: 乔樱 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	受伤了怎么doi呢？

8  
薰受了很重的伤。  
缠着绷带的人还不想承认自己伤的严重。南城把他抱起来去洗澡，薰就在他怀里挣扎。可惜南城力气太大，薰根本不是他的对手，微弱的挣扎，南城纹丝不动。  
放进温水里水还扑通了两下。薰只是觉得需要南城帮自己洗澡有一些羞耻。南城的动作很温柔，薰干脆把脸埋到了南城的胸口，眼不见心不羞。  
南城吹头发的手法都很细致，温热风的加持薰差点坐在椅子上睡着了。吹风机停下来的时候薰的脑袋热乎乎的，南城又伸手抓了两下，细软的粉色长发微微蓬松。  
“薰，你困了吗？”  
迷迷糊糊的人点点头，歪头枕在南城胳膊上，让他抱自己去卧室。

床铺很柔软，南城弯腰放下薰的时候陷下去一块。薰身上只套了一个简单的开襟丝质睡衣，不及膝盖的长度。人一躺下去，布料全因为重力向下滑，大腿露了出来。  
薰的腿没有受很严重的伤，但是白嫩的皮肤上覆着几块淤青与擦伤，十分的不和谐。薰看见了南城盯着自己的大腿看，他知道南城不是见色起意，他是在心疼自己受伤。  
但薰不想让南城担心自己。他环着南城脖子的手没有松开，而是用力往下压，让南城的脸和自己相贴。  
“想见色起意吗，虎次郎。”

在受伤的时候选择做爱并不是最合理的。但是他们确实因为这个原因禁欲一个多周了，按他们从前的频率来说，简直是性爱沙漠。  
因为胳膊的原因南城撑在他身上，连吻都变得温柔。南城在薰身上嗅了嗅，淡淡的沐浴露味道，他伸手扯开睡衣的系带，腰肢露了出来。  
但是这个姿势并不是很方便，薰用可以挪动的手戳戳南城的胸肌：“你不如把我抱起来。”

他们倒是很少用这个姿势。薰坐在南城的怀里，依靠在他身上。南城要把薰的睡衣脱下来，薰不让，他只把眼镜拿下来放到了一边。  
并不是面对面，南城把头担在薰的肩膀上，手摸进了下面。  
他们太熟悉对方的身体了，虎次郎偏头吻着薰的颈侧，脸埋在头发里，丝丝的热意。薰被他完全圈在怀里，模糊的视线，被虎次郎的体温完全包围。手指把穴口撑的松软，黏滑的润滑液发出咕叽的水声。  
薰的睡衣随着颤动从肩膀滑落下来，嘴里发出娇媚的喘息。南城的手指精确的来回逗弄他的敏感点，他的膝盖微微向内并拢：“虎次郎……进来”  
重力加持，吞的很深。薰的呼吸很急促，南城能感觉到软肉在挤弄收缩。腿的色差鲜明，薰的腿贴在南城的腿上，像咖啡伴侣。  
南城小心地揉弄薰的胸，帮助他放松。熟红的乳尖硬得坚挺，它们这次失去了口腔的包裹，被两根粗壮的手指夹弄，其中一侧还被抿上了手指沾染的黏液，透着凉。  
南城动的很小心，这种温吞的顶弄并不能让常年浸润顶级色情的薰得到满足。薰没受伤的手抚摸上南城握着自己腰的小臂，指尖在上面轻轻摩擦，“虎次郎……快点”  
动得快了，薰的上半身完全被南城夹住，只有腰以下来回颤抖。屁股与与对方胯的肉体拍打声与交合的水液声来回交织。  
薰的喘息就贴在南城耳畔，南城咬着他的肩膀，捞起薰的一个膝弯。

高潮之后的薰散发着餍足感，白嫩的皮肤泛着浅粉色。南城确认了一下他的伤，他们又扭着头接了一个吻。  
丝质睡衣已经皱成一团了，上面还沾着些乱七八糟的液体。南城又把鼻子埋到薰的后颈，嗅着带着浅薄汗液的体香。  
“还要去洗澡。”  
薰现在只要一动，就能感觉到南城刚才射在里面的精液在往外流。  
“睡衣你手洗。”


End file.
